


Your Hair Falling Into Place Like Dominoes

by em_merp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, John House's A+ Parenting, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Pre-Canon, Repressed Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_merp/pseuds/em_merp
Summary: Dean lets his hair grow out when he’s not paying attention to it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Your Hair Falling Into Place Like Dominoes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it’s a taylor swift song, please don’t judge me.

Dean was too lazy to cut his hair when Sam was at Stanford and he hadn’t seen John for almost a year. Dean was starting to get comfortable with himself, letting himself grow his hair longer so it touches the tops of his ears, letting himself check out the bartender in the no name town, and the frat boy at the college he’s investigating, and he never asks them out, or takes them back to his motel room, but he lets his mind drift off and imagine it for a moment, and maybe he thinks about it a little longer alone in the shower. 

He meets up with Bobby for cases and the occasional drink and Bobby gripes about how Dean’s shedding on his flannel blankets. But when Dean comes over to the spend the night a month later, there’s a pile of warm flannel blankets just for Dean, and a packet of hair ties on the nightstand in the room he uses.

When he meets up with John a few months later for a demon possession, John asks if he’s trying to look like a damn fairy, says he doesn’t need a daughter alongside Sam’s bullshit. He eggs Dean on about their waitress, and when he sees the pretty man across the block with a mesh shirt and skin tight jeans, he says he’s damn lucky they’re in town for a hunt and not for him. He makes Dean cut his hair and buys him a hooker after the demon’s been sent to hell.

Dean doesn’t grow his hair out again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! come say hi at compromisedandconfused on tumblr :)


End file.
